The Last Hope
by n0b0dyexists
Summary: Durante o ensino médio, todos querem emoção, querem viver o que viram em filmes. Menos Cole. O que ele queria era pintar quadros, fazer maratonas e ir pra faculdade. E, por isso, ele começa a ter sonhos estranhos. Era uma garota. Ele a via, se sentia hipnotizado. Atraído. Ela vai influencia-lo a fazer coisas que à frente podem custar sua vida. E ele era só um garoto. Como você.
1. A pintura

O Lápis foi traçando finas linhas na tela, olhos, grandes, quase arregalados. Maçãs do rosto salientes. Lábios carnudos, caninos afiados, dentes brilhantes. Sobrancelhas finas, longos cabelos. Nariz levemente pontudo, sardas. Sorriso contagiante. Traços delicados. Aproximadamente dezesseis anos.

Fiz um sombreado ao menos razoável no desenho e pequei em minhas tintas e meu pincel. Olhos azul turquesa, sem iguais. Não consegui chegar à cor exata, mas, foi quase. Lábios avermelhados. Bochechas coradas. Cabelo ruivo, laranja, porém acobreado. Não consegui definir. Pele clarinha.

Pronto.

Eu vinha sonhando com essa garota há meses e nunca consegui reproduzir seu rosto com tanta perfeição quanto agora. Ela sempre parecia estar em perigo. Sentir dor. Sempre estava ofegante e tentava chegar ate mim, quando chegava, ela sorria e eu acordava, com milhares de pensamentos a rodar pela minha cabeça. Pensamentos que dessa vez foram interrompidos por um furacão de cabelos loiros se jogando sobre mim, larguei meu devaneio para segura-la antes que caísse.

-Clarisse Dawson! – Tentei expressar toda minha fúria, mas acabei soltando uma risada. - Doida

-Cole!- Respondeu sorrindo com os dentes brilhantes, como se não tivesse feito absurdamente nada. Além de quase me derrubar da cadeira e matar de susto.

Olhei para ela, contendo a risada ao olhar para seu rosto sujo de vários tons de diversas cores.

-Eu também estou aqui, Cole Foster, não vai me dar oi?

E também tem ela, Nina Hans, que costuma servir para, junto de Clarisse, ser meu carma. Ambas discordavam em tudo, exceto em comprar roupas novas e me infernizar.

-Quem é a maluca da vez? -perguntou Nina, sem deixar de analisar minha pintura.

-É a garota misteriosa dos sonhos dele. – Zombou a loira.

-É sim a garota. - Confessei – E é assim que eu a vejo: linda, perfeita e inalcançável.

-E de onde a conhece?- Ela me questionou e a olhei pela primeira vez até então, questionando do fundo do meu ser, de onde eu conhecia essa garota. De repente a sala parecia pequena para me abrigar, pois meus pensamentos eram muito grandes e inúmeros para permanecerem na minha cabeça.

-Eu não sei - Meu fio de voz pensativa e esperançosa, como alguém que relembra um saudoso antigo amor, me condenou a morte, não demoraria muito que a zombaria começasse.

E não deu outra, as duas gargalharam juntas e eu fiquei vermelho por completo, sabendo que a brincadeirinha se estenderia por horas até sair da mente delas.

-Você esta a fim de uma garota que nem sabemos se existe?!- Presumiu Nina com um sorriso malvado, piscando os olhos violeta para mim. Se tornando, a meu ver, o retrato do deboche. - Lembra-se de que vamos pra sua casa hoje? Não lembra C.?

-É... Lembro... Claro - Corei levemente mais uma vez, além de esquecer completamente, agora eu teria que atura-las com a ideia de que eu estava apaixonado, ou seja, eu não terei paz. E eu falo como se um dia eu tivesse tido.

-AH! Você esqueceu, não foi desnaturado? – Clarisse bradou, com os olhos azuis fervilhando em lascas de diamante raivosas.

-Não! De forma alguma. –Tentei me defender, pedindo-as que arrumassem minha bolsa para que enfim fossemos pra casa.

E eu cobri meu desenho, guardando meus materiais. E, esquecendo por um momento de tudo que me cercava, me fixei apenas nos olhos dela, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, sorri de lado mesmo com essa estranha sensação. Consegui minha garota.

Fomos para minha casa, um não tão grande apartamento a cima da mercearia de minha mãe. Dois quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha e dois banheiros. Completamente bem decorado, e com isso, vulgo que todas as paredes eram brancas, portas de madeira que rangem quando tentamos fechar e móveis o mais prático possível para não precisar de muitos. É isso ai, lar doce lar.

Sentamo-nos na sala, logo após nossa entrada na casa e as maníacas escolheram uma comédia romântica qualquer, cujo eu não tive nenhum interesse em acompanhar, portanto peguei no sono, tendo devaneios nada agradáveis em minha meia consciência.

A garota estava deitada no chão. Suas costas emolduradas em sangue. Havia um garoto estranho a seu lado, de armadura macabra, preta.

A sala ao seu redor era escura, bolorenta e aparentemente fedida. Cheia de lodo. O que me fazia imaginar de cara uma infecção, principalmente pela quantidade de feridas abertas na menina.

Ele a segurava, ela por sua vez soluçava baixinho. Mesmo sendo curada, a mesma continuava incomodada e pareceu se virar pra mim quando ouviu algo. Corra. Esse pensamento invadiu minha cabeça, como se eu mesmo o houvesse criado. Ela o transmitira pra mim, eu não fazia ideia de como nem de porque eu sabia, mas procurei digerir suas palavras. Você precisa ir. Eu não sabia por que, mas a ideia de que ela ficaria me assustava e tentei responder: venha comigo.

Eu estou tentando. Respondeu.

E eu acordei num baque. Era madrugada, as garotas dormiam embrulhadas nos colchões e a tempestade lá fora estava forte, como se o céu sofresse por perder algo, um risco atravessou-o e eu jurei ver penas soltando-se dele. Contudo, bocejei, fechei a janela e me deitei novamente no sofá, pronto para o que prometia ser o cochilo do século.


	2. Eles

{Essa história também foi postada em outros aplicativos pelo mesmo usuário- n0b0dyexists- Espero que se divirtam :P}

Capítulo 2- Eles

Em algum lugar longe de Cole, Jake ajudava Thalia a levantar-se. A menina sorria, apesar de tonta e dos poucos ferimentos leves. O mais velho sorriu, tirando a poeira da roupa da mesma.

-Encontrou o que queria? - Observou-a, enquanto a outra levantava um pequeno cordão marrom, com o pingente contendo um líquido que brilhou em brasas ao ser agitado, fazendo com que fosse possível ver os longos fios laranja da que o segurava, quase confundindo-se com os mesmos.

-Agora só falta o menino - Respondeu, com as chamas refletindo no olhar. Virou as costas ao garoto e entrou no prédio abandonado, que não tinha mudado absolutamente nada durante o meio tempo em que estava fora. Mesma fachada castigada pelo tempo, mesma cor de cimento envelhecido, mesmas janelas tapadas por tábuas de madeira. Era impressionante como pra eles, o lugar aos pedaços se tornara uma representações de lar.

Ao adentrar o recinto, a ruiva foi violentamente arremessada em direção a parede.

-Thalia Evans! - A morena gritou, erguendo as garras para ressaltar o tom de ameaça. -Onde diabos a senhorita está com a cabeça? Qual o seu problema? Mas que saco!

A mais baixa teve que se apoiar na parede para se levantar, fitando a outra de braços cruzados.

-Boa noite Cass. Tudo bem?

Casey rosnou, pronta para golpea-la novamente.

-Como se atreve a sumir desta maneira? Se lembra do trabalhão que tivemos para te tirar do céu? Ai você simplesmente se disfarça e volta pra lá? Você está presa a terra e sabe disso. A magia não vai deixar suas asas brancas para sempre e quando elas escurescerem, todos saberão que você não passa de um demônio inferior aspirante a anjo caído!

Irritada, Thalia ergueu o braço, em um gesto, fez com que a mais alta fosse ao chão. Os dedos da mesma movimetaram-se, produzindo estalos altos que preencheram o ambiente. Eram os ossos de Casey. Partindo ao meio.

-Posso ser o que disse, mas ainda sou infinitamente mais poderosa que você. Dobre sua língua, e meça suas palavras.

A morena gritou, contorcendo-se em agonia. Com um aceno de mão da ruiva, a dor parou, conforme a mesma ia em direção as escadas. Um caminho que foi interrompido pela dor aguda na base da coluna. Levou a mão até o ferimento, sentindo o sangue ácido escorrer. Tateou até o cabo da flecha e a arrancou. Fitou a outra e ambas começaram a rir.

-É bom te ter de volta, Lia.

Cole

A aula de física estava chata o suficiente para me fazer dormir como um neném. Não me lembrava de ter dormido tão bem desde o útero da minha mãe, e ainda sim, tudo que a aula me possibilitava era rabiscar e cair de sono, de modo que prestar atenção não era uma possibilidade.

O desenho em meu caderno não estava de fato ruim, porém não podia taxa-lo como bom, visto que passei os últimos três tempos de aula nele. Apaga, refazer, analisa, apaga, refaz, analisa. Era sempre assim. Mais uma vez estava preso em meu ciclo infinito, proviniente do perfeccionismo. E, apesar de me frustrar, essa atividade mantinha-me entretido o suficiente pra não prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor. Bom, nada se tornou relativo assim que eles entraram.

Três criaturas se postavam na porta da sala, esperando pacientemente até que a professora abrisse a porta. E quando digo que entraram, quero dizer queentraram.

Primeiro veio o moreno, arrancando os cochichos das garotas com o porte físico invejável que eu sabia que nunca iria atingir, os traços quase perfeitos de mais. Contudo, o que me chamou atenção nele, foram os olhos. Vermelhos, como sangue. Sentia aqueles olhos sedentos sugarem-me a alma e, com muito esforço da minha parte, consegui desviar o olhar. Logo atrás, a morena, balançando os longos cabelos e sorrindo, convencida, para o primeiro. Sem parecer se abalar pelo que havia me aterrorizado. Seu rosto era delicado, de uma forma quase sobre humana. E suas pupilas revelavam um verde-folha incomum. Por último, entrou outra menina, com os passos leves, pequena, ruiva, e ao observar seu rosto, quase cai da cadeira. Era ela.

Andaram até as cadeiras vagas, no fundão e eu a acompanhei com o olhar, completamente rendido, hipnotizado. Os outros dois trocavam sussurros enquanto ela olhava pra mim, com um sorrisinho de canto que me fez corar. Meu mundo tinha parado por um instante e entrado em colapso. De repente, a adrenalina corria pelas minhas veias e o sono fora embora por inteiro, ela riu e deu uma piscadinha, me olhava com um brilho que indicava que tinha conhecimento das sensações que tomavam meu corpo. Me voltei a frente, atônito. Ô céus, eu estava surtando. Meus dedos começaram a batucar inquietos no papel. Sentia o suor em meu rosto. Será que eles me observavam? O que fazem aqui? Quem são? O que são? Todas as minhas perguntas permaneceram sem resposta. E o relógio continuava, fazendo seu tic tac, enquanto cada vez mais a ansiedade me fazia querer vomitar.

-Cole? -A voz delicada de Clarisse pertubou meus ouvidos, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo na cadeira, praguejando.

-Mas que merda. - Respirei fundo, olhando-a - Quê que foi?

-Você está pálido. Certeza que comeu hoje de manhã?

Assenti aéreo, sentindo o suor frio cair sobre o caderno.

-Não está passando mal, não é? Pode falar comigo se estivr.

-Não, não estou. -Minha voz saiu esganiçada e me amaldiçoei internamente. - É só calor, pode fazer a atividade, Clary.

Ela assentiu, ajeitando o coque loiro e se concentrando em sua letra redonda.

E eu esperei que o tempo passasse. Os minutos se arrastavam, mais devagar do que nunca, e quando meia hora finalmente havia se passado, o sinal tocou, me fazendo pular na cadeira.

Sentia a adrenalina correr pelas minhas veias. Por que diabos eu esperei tanto por aquele momento se durante a espera não pensei no que fazer?! Foi durante meu conflito interno que senti um toque sobre meu ombro. Era uma mão delicada e firme. O perfume era forte àquela proximidade.

-Oi - sua voz era melodiosa, amaciou meus ouvidos- Eu acho que percebeu que sou nova aqui... pode me ajudar?

Eu permaneci encarando-a. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem depois de um ou dois minutos, em que ela me olhava confuso.

-Claro. -Gaguejei, levando a mão aos cabelos e bagunçando-os. Ah, como eu estava nervoso! O que é esse poder que ela possui sobre mim?!

Seus amigos riram, recebendo um chute como resposta. Enquanto a mesma sorriu para mim.

-Eu me chamo Thalia Aaba. - estendeu a mão, e eu me apressei em aperta-la. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e olhei em seus olhos cinzentos.

-Sou Cole... Cole Foster.

Ouvia a respiração de Clarisse e Nina atrás de mim. Nina parecia inquieta, mas não foi algo com que me preocupei. Thalia estava perto demais pra isso.

-Certo. - Seu companheiro cortou nossa conversa silenciosa- Creio que devemos ir.

E nós fomos, partilhando de uma conversa nada agradável sobre esportes.


End file.
